As Tears Go By
by Milady29
Summary: One shot between season 5 and 6. Wilson brings House to Mayfield. After that he goes to the wedding where he finds Chase disappointed House is not there.


James Wilson looked as his friend disappeared in the building and he tried to turn around immediately and get back in his car, but he kept standing there for a few seconds, even after House had disappeared inside Mayfield.

As the rain started to get worse he got back in his car. He knew he had to do this for his friend, but that didn't make it any easier. He started the car, looking at one Mayfield for a few more seconds and he drove away, to the reception.

When he walked inside he wanted to congratulate Chase and Cameron but they were dancing and Cuddy approached him.

''How did he take it?''

''Bad.'' Wilson sighed as he got handed a glass of champagne by the waiter and he refused. Chase walked their way and Wilson congratulated. The blonde doctor was smiling and lit up like a Christmas tree.

''Where is House? I missed you both at the ceremony.'' Chase asked surprised, as House wasn't there.

''He couldn't make it, something with a patient. You know House.'' Cuddy lied, as she didn't want to tell Chase House was brought to Mayfield. Not today.

''Yeah.'' Chase nodded as he seemed kind of disappointed House wasn't there. He could have expected t from house not to show up, but he had hoped House would be here. After all, House was kind of his father figure. More than his dad had ever been to him. Besides, House als ow as the one to arrange his bachelor party.

''Rob, do you have a second? My dad wants to say something to you.'' Alison laid her hand on his shoulder. Wilson congratulated her as well on their marriage and the just-married couple walked away while Alison's father stepped on the small stage and grabbed a microphone.

''One day, you are just expecting your daughter over for Christmas dinner and suddenly there is this guy standing next to her. At first you are kinda afraid he is an alien with a strange accent but then he reassured he has a permit to live and work here.''

Chase started to laugh and Cameron smiled as her father kept talking.

''A year later, that same guy comes to you asking if he can marry your daughter. I told him that as long as he won't steal he away to live on a farm between kangaroos far down under that was okay and here we are.''

Alison laid her arm around Robert's waist and looked up to him with a smile.

''I wish you all the best on your marriage, please take care of my daughter Robert.'' Her father left the stage and everybody clapped. They had dinner and Wilson looked around, surprised that there was no table with Chase's family. Chase was sitting next to Alison's mother and she was sitting beside his father but there was no table that only made him think they were related to Chase.

He was sitting between Cuddy and Foreman, looking as Cuddy was feeding Rachel. although he was really happy for Chase and Cameron, he kept having the nasty feeling because he knew House was in Mayfield right now and he had wished he would have been a little bit more warm when he dropped House off.

Dinner was cleaned and Robert opened the dance with Alison while Wilson kept sitting with Cuddy, watching them. It was so good to see the love between the two.

''Come on, let's dance.'' Cuddy finally said after the babysitter had taken Rachel home and Wilson looked at her.

''What, you see any other woman without a husband here that likes to dance?'' She teased him and he stood up with a smile.

A few drinks and dances later Wilson fell down in the chair again and Robert dropped himself in the chair next to him.

''I swear, I can't even carry her into our bedroom tonight.'' Robert smirked as he refused the drink he got offered.

''I carried none of my wives into the bedroom, they were to scared I would drop them.'' Wilson smirked back, taking another scotch.

''Too bad House couldn't make it here. He deserved this party after taking care of the bachelor party.''

''You only were there half of the night.''

''You were laying on the street not wearing any pants.''

Wilson and Chase both chuckled as they thought back about the bachelor party. Chase had been sick for the next two days and had to stay in hospital that night, but the party before it had been worth it.

''Aren't there any relatives of you here?'' Wilson finally asked.

''No, none of them thought it was worth to sit in an airplane for the wedding.'' Chase shook his head. ''I can't blame them though, it is a long way and most of my direct family is dead anyway.''

''How about your sister and stepmother?''

''My stepmother refused me and my sister refused to fly here.''

''I am sorry.''

''I don't mind, I just had hoped House would be here. Although he is not my father I feel like I grew up when I started working with him.'' Chase admitted.

''I know, I am sure he would have been here if he could.''

''Alison and I are going on honeymoon tomorrow, do you think he will be in the hospital tomorrow? I need to pick up some stuff, would like to say bye before holiday.'' Chase admitted and Wilson realised Chase was very honest because of all the drinks he had had already.

''Chase, House is not in the PPTH, he is not going to be there tomorrow. Just enjoy your honeymoon, okay?'' The blonde doctor shrugged.

''Where is house, at home?''

''He is not at home, he is out of Princeton for a few days.'' Wilson said, hoping Chase would stop asking. But Chase kept looking at him.

''He is at Mayfield.'' Wilson finally admitted.

* * *

Chase stood in front of the mental hospital for a second, looking at the large entry door. Maybe he would be able to see House if he went inside, but he was doubting. What if House didn't want to see him? He checked his watching, knowing he had to be home within an hour so they would be in time at the airport. He doubted again.

House was not his father and he knew that.

He made a few steps towards the entry but stopped after then. Slowly he walked back to his car. He couldn't expect anything from House. He should go back to his wife now. House would be able to do it without him and he could do it without a father.

But House had given him some kind of fatherly feeling, especially after the last unpleasant weeks with his dad in Melbourne before coming here. But House couldn't be his father and he couldn't be hurt again.

He looked one last time as he drove away.

* * *

NOTE: Just a small one shot between season 5 and 6. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and please leave a review what you thought about it.


End file.
